


With Fire

by polarispluie



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott just wants to help his cute new neighbor, Fluff and Humor, Lucas is a big baby, M/M, Yann can't keep his mouth shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarispluie/pseuds/polarispluie
Summary: Eliott leads a normal life, he attends school, works on his films, attempts to cook for himself. It’s all pretty boring until the new neighbor knocks on his door.Or: Eliott has a boring life until he gains a really cute neighbor that’s terrified of spiders.





	With Fire

Eliott would say his life is pretty uneventful. He wakes up at 6:30 in the morning every day, he showers, gets dressed and makes himself toast (slathered in butter or Nutella depending on the day) he goes back into the bathroom and brushes his teeth, gathers his things then heads out the door for class.

Class is the same every day, the students get feedback from the professor for the work they’ve done so far, then decide if they want to film or edit for the rest of the time. Eliott always decides to edit, preferring to film at home or set up spontaneous shoots in random locations he walks by when out. 

After class, he walks home and attempts to make himself lunch (which almost always ends up with him having to order takeout). He watches tv or works on his projects for the rest of the day until his eyes are heavy and his brain is sluggish and he heads off to bed.

With this routine, Eliott would definitely say that his life is borderline _ boring. _

Until today.

It’s 10 in the morning on a Saturday when Eliott is woken up to scraping noises coming from the wall next to his bed. He checks his phone, sees the time and groans. Call him lazy or a sloth all you want, he wakes up before 7 every day of the week, he _ deserves _ to sleep until at _ least _ 11:30 on weekends; anything before that is ungodly.

With all the noise going on in the apartment next door, Eliott decides that he won’t be getting any more sleep- much to his dismay. He stretches and sits up, grabbing his phone and getting a text from the landlord saying that there’s a new tenant and they’ll be moving in so _ pardon the noise_.

Eliott scoffs, tosses his phone back into the pillow and heaves himself out of bed.

The rest of the day goes on like normal, apart from the constant noise in the background. Eliott can hear boxes being set down and furniture being arranged as he works on the couch. It’s all normal until he hears a muffled scream.

He jumps a little bit at the sound, waiting to hear anything else. When no other sounds come from the wall, he goes back to work. It takes about fifteen seconds until there’s a knock at his door. He sighs and gets up, stretching and heading over to the door.

When he opens it, a young guy is standing there, his blue eyes and hair wild, sweat dripping down his temples, his face a bit red. Eliott raises an eyebrow a bit, waiting for the other to speak up.

“Uh- hi, I’m Lucas. I’m moving in next door and- fuck. Okay, this is really lame but there’s a fucking huge spider in my kitchen and it’s only me here and can you just come over and kill it, I’m so sorry.” Lucas quickly rambles off. He’s tapping his finger against his thigh, looking desperate for Eliott to say yes.

Eliott studies him for a second before smiling and nodding, “Yeah, sure. Lead the way.” He follows Lucas into the apartment left of his and steps into the kitchen. He examines the space before turning to Lucas with his head tilted, “Where did you see it?”

Lucas points to the sink area and backs up to the opposite wall, staring at the spot his finger leads to. Eliott nods and walks over to the sink, ready to squash the eight-legged arachnid for his neighbor. He looks in the sink until he zeroes in on what he was looking for, his eyes squinting.

Eliott usually never laughs at people. He’s a decent person and understands that people have different reasons to be scared of things. Being scared of spiders is one of the most popular fears a person can have so he _ gets _ it. What he _ doesn’t _ get, however, is how Lucas made it seem like this was the biggest spider in the world. It was in the corner of the sink and about the size of a dime, barely noticeable if you weren’t actively looking for it.

Eliott sucks in a breath to stop himself from laughing, lip quivering as he reaches into the sink and cups the insect into his hands. He turned around to a horrified Lucas who was shaking his head with comically wide eyes. “Get that thing out of here, oh my _ god_, get that thing out _ now_.”

Eliott lets out a laugh and walks over to the living room window, putting his hand to the wall and watching the spider scurry off. He turns back around and smiles at Lucas, “Well, no more spiders to come and eat you in your sleep.”

“That’s an actual fear of mine. Don’t even _ joke _ about that.” Lucas narrows his eyes at Eliott, the latter letting out a shocked laugh.

“You realize that’s not possible, right?” 

“I’m _ aware_.” Lucas rolls his eyes, a small smile stretching out on his lips, “Anyways, yeah, hi. I’m Lucas and I’m your new neighbor that’s extremely terrified of spiders.”

Eliott smiles at him before answering, “Hi, I’m Eliott and I’m the neighbor that just saved you from being attacked by an extremely terrifying spider.” Lucas laughed, giving a quick thanks to Eliott before shaking his hand.

“I don’t have much but I can get you something to drink if you’d like?” Lucas walks over to the fridge and opens it to reveal water, soda, and sparkling water (Really? Who drinks sparkling water?). Lucas pulls out water for himself and gestures to the drinks.

Eliott sends him a small smile but shakes his head, “I’m sorry, I have a project due soon that I have to get back to.”

Lucas closes the fridge and nods his head, “Yeah, okay, thanks for- you know.” He scrunches up his nose and scratches the back of his neck.

“No problem, if you need saving again you know where to find me.” Lucas laughs and leads him to the front door, opening it and sending his neighbor off with a wave.

So it goes on like this for a while. At any random point of the day, Eliott will be interrupted by frantic knocks on his door. It always opens to reveal a panicked, red-faced Lucas.

Eliott notices that eight times out of ten, the spider (which he never kills because that’s _ cruel_) is hardly worth freaking out about. He never mentions that to Lucas of course, too fond of the boy to invalidate him.

Throughout the ten spiders that Eliott has taken out of the apartment (Lucas has lived here for a month, Eliott has no idea how or why there’s been so many) the two gradually became closer. After Eliott removes the arachnid, Lucas always offers him a drink.

“Lucas, for the twentieth time _ no _ I don’t want sparkling water.”

“But Eliott, I’ve had it for so long.”

“You don’t even _ like _sparkling water.”

“Which is why _ you _ have to drink it.”

“Why do you even have it if you don’t like it?”

“What if someone comes over and they do?”

“Tell them to _ leave_. They’re not _ human_. Besides, you didn’t have to buy a whole case of it.”

“Don’t _ question _me.”

Eliott laughs and rolls his eyes. He watches Lucas fondly as he continues ranting about sparkling water and why it (and everyone who enjoys it) should be thrown into the Seine. He knows that somewhere along the way, he started to like Lucas. It was inevitable. He’s funny and kind and chaotic and fucking _ pretty_.

He doesn’t notice Lucas trying to get his attention until there’s a hand waving two inches from his nose. “Hello? I’m trying to have a serious discussion here.”

Eliott blinks a couple of times and gives Lucas a warm smile. “Sorry, it’s just really cute when you go off on a tangent.” Lucas opens his mouth a bit and closes it again, his neck turning a bit pink as he squints at Eliott.

“Shut _ up_.” It’s meant to come out intimidating, but Lucas’ voice is barely above a whisper. Eliott shrugs and leans back into the couch as if to say _ I’m just telling the truth_. Lucas huffs and flops back into the cushions, pulling his phone out and pulling it close to his face.

Eliott stretches his arms above his head and lets out a groan before slapping his hands onto his knees and getting up. “Well, I gotta go. This fucking assignment is killing me and I’m gonna gouge my eyes out if I don’t finish it soon.”

Lucas nods and tosses his phone to the side, not even bothering to turn it off first. He sits up and holds out his hand for Eliott’s help. Eliott grabs onto his hand and quickly hoists him up onto his feet. Lucas stumbles and falls into Eliott’s chest, scrambling away as soon as possible with an even pinker face.

Eliott smiles down at him and leans a bit closer, Lucas’ breath hitching at the proximity. Lucas’ eyes flicker down for a second before returning his gaze to Eliott’s eye, lips slightly parting. His eyes slip shut as Eliott goes to close the distance between them before pulling back and bopping his nose, “That project really needs finishing. I’ll see myself out.”

Eliott stands there long enough to see Lucas’ dazed eyes open and hear him exhale a soft, shaky breath before spinning on his heel and walking out of the apartment.

He doesn’t see Lucas that much after that and when he does, it’s in passing. He always gives a bright smile to his neighbor, reveling in the way Lucas looks away with a more colored face than a few seconds prior. It’s not until the following week that he gets to talk to him again.

Eliott has a rare day where he’s not doing anything in particular and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He turns on the tv for a good ten minutes before realizing that nothing is on. He looks over his DVDs before realizing that _ god _ he’s sick of films right now so he goes to the couch and scrolls on his phone before getting bored of _ that. _

He decides that he’ll go and get something from a cafe, not wanting to make an attempt at cooking that will just end up in the garbage. He slips some jeans and his shoes on, patting his pockets to make sure he has everything and heads out the door. He just about closes his door before he hears a commotion coming from his left.

“Yann, I swear to fucking god if you don’t kill this spider.” Lucas’ voice is desperate as he pulls on a tall, dark-skinned guy’s arm. The guy, Yann, is looking at Lucas with an exasperated expression; clearly having gone through this with his friend many times before.

“Lucas, it’s on the _ ceiling_. I know I’m taller than you but come on, it’s impossible to get.” Lucas makes a noise of protest and tries to pull him back into the apartment but Yann plants his feet on the ground and leans back, making it hard for Lucas to move him.

Lucas glares at him before letting go of his wrist, sending Yann to the floor with a gasp, “That’s what you get, bitch.”

Yann flips him off as he rubs his arm, “God, you’re so fucking dramatic. Just get your boyfriend next door to do it, maybe you’ll actually get a kiss this time so you can stop being a whiny bitch.”

Eliott makes a noise at the back of his throat which causes the two others in the hall to snap their heads in his direction. Lucas’ eyes widened and he lets out a squeak, Yann looks confused looking between the two until realization washes over his features and he quickly gets to his feet.

“Hi. Eliott? I’m Yann.” he looks over Eliott’s face before nodding and looking at Lucas, “You’re right, he’s cute.”

Lucas made a noise before hitting Yann’s arm, “Please, _ please_. Shut up.” Yann shrugs and smiles back at Eliott.

“Well, I have work, nice meeting you Eliott. See ya.” Yann pats Lucas’ cheek, dodges a swipe directed at his head and heads down the hall to the stairs.

Eliott’s left with confusion and his cute neighbor scratching the tip of his nose. He steps closer until Lucas looks up and him, raising his eyebrows, “Cute? Is that all I am?” Lucas scoffs and mumbles a _ shut up_, “Well, guess I’ll have to show you that I’m more than a pretty face. Are you free on Friday?”

Lucas' mouth falls agape before he nods slowly, “Yeah, Friday is good.” Eliott flashes a smile and rubs his nose against Lucas’ before pulling back and tapping his finger to the end of it.

“Now, where’s this spider?” He glides into Lucas’ apartment before the other can say anything, ready to extract any and every spider in the building to make Lucas happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I... am going to use the classic "I was busy with school" excuse because college SUCKS. Anyways, I SWEAR that I'm working on a multi chap fic next. Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long for that one.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @ [polarispluie](https://polarispluie.tumblr.com)


End file.
